1974 Piston Cup Season
The 1974 Piston Cup Season was the 24th Piston Cup Season of Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup. Robert Henderson had his last season and James Robson made his debut. In this season, Strip Weathers was champion and won the legendary Triple Crown (he won Florida 500, Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400 in one season). The Leak Less 400 that year was also pretty historic due to Johnny Driverson of Shifty Drug having an almost fatal crash in which he flipped over 41 times. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Earl Grease Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Lightyear 3 - Barry Motorball IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Oxnard 12 - Brad Gonzalez Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Bill Brady Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Strip Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Gordon Tireson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson (Last Season) Vitoline 61 - Bobby Carsac RPM 64 - Don Chapcar N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Rev N Go 73 - Kelly Pistoncar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Retread 79 - Warren Carr Shiny Wax 82 - Louise Nash Bumper Save 90 - James Robson (Rookie) Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Rodney Tankson Tach-O-Mint 101 - Trick Guzzler Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Bobby Carsac #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:James Robson #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Strip Weathers #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Andew Axler #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Winner:Don Chapcar #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Strip Weathers #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Andrew Axler #JLP 400 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Strip Weathers #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Slide Powers #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Martin Power #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Brad Gonzalez #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Andrew Axler #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Alloy Wilson #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Andrew Axler #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Gordon Tireson #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Warren Carr #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Slide Powers #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Strip Weathers #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Don Chapcar #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Rev Pitcar #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Strip Weathers #Easy Idle 500 at Richmond Winner:Andrew Axler #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Ronald Oaks #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Louise Nash #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Johnny Driverson #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Strip Weathers #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Bobby Carsac #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Bobby Carsac #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Andrew Axler #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Ron Pitcar #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Thomas Tanrev #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson (Strip Weathers is the Champion) Final Standings ##43 Strip Weathers Wins:10 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Andrew Axler Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Don Chapcar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 Bobby Carsac Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 James Robson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Louise Nash Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##01 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Gordon Tireson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Bill Brady Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##35 Johnny Driverson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##101 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##79 Warren Carr Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##12 Brad Gonzalez Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 Jerry Mint Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Rodney Tankson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##73 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##3 Barry Motorball Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons